


Back Home

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Our dead sun [3]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, i am in pain, i really hate myself, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: He had always known he would die alone.





	

He had always known he would die alone.

He made the effort to stand up once more, insisting with the nurse that he was fine to go to the bathroom alone. His steps were slow, tired, careful, but he made it. He came back to bed after that, sitting down slowly, staring out of the window.

The sun was high, bright in the sky. It was beautiful, shining on the land, and he smiled, closing his eyes for a second and enjoying the coldness of the hospital room.

He had no one. No visitors. He hadn’t let the doctors warn anyone. They shouldn’t be bothered by his state. They had families, works, things to do. He was fine on his own.

If he closed his eyes tight enough, he could still hear the sounds of his ship, the breathing of the crewmen, the mess and chaos surrounded by determination and respect. He could feel the ground moving, he could see the skies ahead, the stars and planets that had once been his home.

He opened his eyes again, and smiled, before laying on his bed, his heart beating too slowly to handle the position. He coughed, weakly, covering himself and staring ahead to the wall. 

It would happen any moment now.

He asked for a paper later on. That was the day. He wrote everything down carefully, rethinking about everything he had, everything he knew he could give. He wrote letters, signed, sent, and laid down again, smiling to himself. 

The night came, slowly, slower than he had thought, and he felt at ease. The stars and worlds joined him in his slumber, and quietly he moved, opening his eyes to feel extremely young again, the air filling his lungs, the heart beat steady once again.

The light in front of him shone bright, but soon he was protected from it by two shadowy figures that walked to his direction.

“Bill. It took you long enough. We have been waiting” 

“For too long, kid. I was getting tired”

A wide smile broke on his face, and he sighed contently.

“Leonard. DeForest. It is good... To be home”

**Author's Note:**

> I am sad.
> 
> I am also sorry.


End file.
